A Perfect Circle
by Jack-Fairy
Summary: Everything doesn't last forever, and death comes to all...After the death of a friend, a world is turned upside down (slight slash content)


Hey, this is Leo (aka: Jack Fairy) and I have a pretty sad kind of story to tell from the view of Harry James Potter and or Ron Weasly (every time there's something between lines it means a flashback) I'll also have a song at the end.you should listen to it eventually...hehe.enjoy.and now I present you with:  
  
A Perfect Circle  
  
Chapter 1- My Only Light, Now My Night  
  
~Harry J. Potter's POV~  
  
There once was a time in my life where everything was as perfect as a circle, balance and peace was in my heart, and my soul. I had a boy who loved me, and a friend, who was more than I could ask for. But nothing lasts forever, does it? I couldn't have asked for eternity, it wouldn't be fair. Yet I never expected all this, how could my world, my entire being come crashing with a mere two words. How could I have known that forever was so short, so unlike it's meaning? We promised to be friends forever, we three. Those two word, burning in my head, they don't stop. It's far worse than any pathetic scar could ever give. At this moment I can't understand what could have lead to this. I blame it on Ron. It's all his fault. I love him; I can never deny that, yet I loathe him more than 50 Malfoys. If only I had the power of time, then I could turn everything back and fix everything that went wrong. Then maybe I could have forever. Then maybe I would have Ron again. Then maybe I wouldn't have heard those two words.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"S-s-sh-he's dead, Harry," a grubby looking Ron Weasly came stumbling in through the Gryffindor portrait hall ignoring all the other inhabitants "She-sh-she's been murdered."  
  
Harry Potter was sitting, forward looking into the flames of the fire that always heated the common room in the cold times and listening to the hard clatter of the rain and hail hitting the window. He turned his head to see his red headed lover come weeping into Harry's arms. Ron laid his head on Harry's chest and let his salty tears flow freely. Harry looked down, eyes of jade shimmering luminously, at the boy in his arms. He was confused, he didn't know what Ron was talking about, and then he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Ron, hun, who's been murdered, what are you talking about?" Harry asked worriedly, not too much regarding the murder that took place as to the pain it seemed to cause his freckled partner.  
  
"Her-Hermoi-HERMOINE!" Ron let out with a final gasping breath.  
  
Harry felt confused, delusional. He heard wrong, he had to have, but he know he didn't. Hermoine Granger was dead. She was gone. Harry had felt odd, a mix of malice and a mix of thickening sorrow. He felt lost. He looked down to see a pair of glassy eyes looking back at him and felt something break inside. He couldn't place what it was, but he knew never would have guessed that it was the beginning of the end.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
HP POV  
  
My memories betray me. They make my insides turn over. Makes my head light. I can't have that here. Here in this place. I deserve to be here. I'm losing my mind, I'm afraid. I don't quite know what is what anymore. All I have left are reminisces of the past, like sharp blades, slicing through my every thought. I have nothing left, and nothing to gain. I'll have to wait to see what life has to offer. Although I might not have as much time as I'de like.  
  
Song: "The Noose"  
  
by A Perfect Circle  
  
So glad to see you well  
  
Overcome and completely silent now  
  
With heaven's help  
  
You cast your demons out And not to pull your halo down  
  
Around your neck and tug you off your cloud  
  
But I'm more than just a little curious  
  
How you're planning to go about  
  
Making your amends to the dead  
  
...To the dead Recall the deeds as if they're all  
  
Someone else's atrocious stories  
  
Now you stand reborn before us all  
  
So glad to see you well And not to pull your halo down  
  
Around your neck and tug you to the ground  
  
But I'm more than just a little curious  
  
How you're planning to go about  
  
Making your amends to the dead  
  
...To the dead With your halo slipping down  
  
Your halo's slipping  
  
Your halo's slipping down  
  
Your halo's slipping down  
  
Your halo's slipping down Your halo's slipping down to choke you now 


End file.
